Tú Serás
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: A veces es mas fácil expresar los sentimientos en papel y con lápiz que de viva voz. Alice aprenderá que no siempre es tan sencillo expresar con palabras los sentimientos como ella cree, y que el que no los expresen en el momento que uno espera no significa que no existan. Viñeta. AXJ (Feliz Cumpleaños jess yekyyta) Inspirado en "Yo te Amo" de Chayanne.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es un regalo de una musa que ama la buena musica.**

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños a jess yekyyta.**

* * *

**Tú Serás**

_Querida Alice:_

_Sé que en estos momentos estas muy confundida, asustada e incluso molesta conmigo. Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, soy muy torpe. Tu sabes que no se expresar bien mis sentimientos en palabras. Menos cuando estas tan cerca de mí, como esta tarde. ¿Cómo responderte cuando me dices "Te amo" tan de pronto? No lo sé. Solo sé que es lo que siento, y lo que siento no te lo habría podido decir en ese preciso instante. Por eso escribo estas líneas, con la esperanza de que dejes de estar enojada conmigo cuando sepas todo lo que significas para mí…_

_Ahora que tengo tres días sin verte, pues no has querido contestarme el teléfono, te he buscado en tu casa y no te encuentro, ahora que ha pasado todo eso, en palabras simples y comunes: Te extraño. Te extraño porque cada mañana lo que me mantiene en pie es tu sonrisa y cada noche es tu misma sonrisa la que me permite dormir tranquilamente. Como no te he visto, como no te he abrazado, ni te he besado… Mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi mente, te extrañan. _

_¿Cómo te digo exactamente lo que siento al verte? Creo que las palabras que las personas usan mucho son: Mi vida eres tú. Sí, mi vida eres tú, porque lo que respiro, lo que veo, lo que escucho, me grita tu nombre. Tu esencia está en todo lo que me rodea. Quizá con un poco de poesía sería: Tú eres mi luz. Pero lo diré con simpleza, con total simpleza… TE AMO._

_Sé que es extraño que te lo diga en este momento, así de simple. ¿Por qué no te lo dije en el momento en el que tú me lo dijiste a mí? Porque soy muy torpe. No supe cómo reaccionar y sé que tú tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadada conmigo y estará bien si no quieres volver a hablarme. Solo quería que supieras lo que siento. Todo lo que siento, todo lo que poseo es tuyo. Mi corazón entero te pertenece, aunque justo ahora tú no quieras saber nada de mí. _

_Quizá ahora tienes miedo, quizá ahora no estás tan segura de que solo te quiero a ti. Por favor, te pido que no lo tengas. Mi amor, no tengas miedo, porque yo no te fallaré. Aunque a veces parece que no sé lo que quiero, que juego contigo, no es así… Yo te amo con todo lo que tengo. _

_Si la vida me lo permite, estaré contigo para siempre. Si no… te amaré desde donde sea que este. En este mundo o en el otro, tú serás la persona con la que compartiré toda mi vida, todo lo que tengo. No tengas duda de ello, tú serás mi mujer, la única para mí. _

_Dejo abiertas las puertas de mi corazón para ti, para que vengas y vivas en él, llenándome de vida. Estate tranquila, me tienes en tus manos, nunca me iré a menos que tú me lo pidas. Soy para ti y siempre seré tuyo. Mi única debilidad eres tú y todo lo que tú me pidas te lo daré sin remordimientos. Todo lo que me pidas, para siempre, porque siempre me has tenido para ti y solo soy y seré para ti. _

_¿Por qué? No lo sé. Solo sé que te he esperado desde mucho antes de que me diera cuenta. La primera vez que te vi solo supe que te quería conmigo, para mí, y que yo fuera para ti. Es un sentimiento que parece haber pertenecido a mí mucho tiempo atrás, pero que solo tú supiste despertar. Es un sentimiento mágico, poderoso y único y es solo para ti. Tus ojos son me dan la luz en esos instantes donde las palabras no hacen falta, en que solo mirándonos sabemos que piensa el otro y puedo sentir paz. _

_Por todo eso, no tengas duda… Soy tuyo para siempre. _

_Jasper_

* * *

Cuando Alice terminó de leer esas palabras, su corazón se hinchó de gozo y ternura. Había malinterpretado todo ese tiempo la reacción de Jasper. No era que no la amara, como ella había creído, solo… No había sabido que hacer.

Inmediatamente tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que había rechazado tantas veces. El teléfono sonó uno… dos… tres… cuatro veces cuando al fin contestó.

— _¿Bueno? _—saludó un poco temeroso.

— Jasper… —dijo ella bajito—. Hola, leí tu carta.

— _¿Si? _

— Quiero decirte que… comprendo todo. Y que te quiero tanto que no se qué haría sin ti.

— _¿De verdad?_

— Claro que si, tontorrón. Te amo muchísimo y tu carta me ha emocionado muchísimo.

— _También te amo._

…

…

…

Habían pasado cuatro años desde aquella carta, pero él sentía que era ayer cuando se encontraron bajo la lluvia. Ella llevaba la carta en la mano y después de que, a petición de Alice, él se la leyera al oído, sellaron con un beso ese juramento.

Y hoy estaban a punto de sellar un nuevo juramento, uno sagrado y sublime que habían esperado años por confirmar.

Jasper juraba que ella se veía más hermosa que nunca en su bellísimo vestido blanco y ella pensaba que jamás se había visto tan guapo como con ese esmoquin negro.

Frente al altar, estaban tomados de las manos mientras escuchaban los votos de labios del sacerdote. Pero en su mundo no existía nadie más que ellos dos. Nada más…

— Señor Jasper Whitlock ¿Acepta por esposa a la señorita Alice Brandon?

— Acepto—dijo él en un susurro que casi fue inaudible para el resto de los asistentes, pero el sacerdote alcanzó a escucharlo perfectamente.

— Señorita Alice Brandon ¿Acepta por esposo al señor Jasper Whitlock?

La palabra salió suave de sus labios, como una pluma suave, como un susurro del viento.

— Acepto.

— Entonces, por el poder que me confiere la Iglesia, los declaro Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Sus labios se rozaron suavemente sellando con un beso la unión eterna. La unión más sagrada del universo. La unión de un hombre y una mujer, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Al final, él cumplió la promesa de aquella carta. Ella era y sería para siempre… _Su Mujer_.

* * *

_**Hola! **_

_**Primero que nada, este OS esta dedicado a jess yekyyta, quien cumplió 16 años el dia 8 de Abril. Felicitaciones nena. Perdon por la tardanza, pero los examenes ahuyentaron a mis musas y apenas logre que regresaran. Es pequeño pero con todo mi cariño.**_

_**Segundo, este OS esta inspirado en la cancion "Yo te amo" de Chayanne. Una cancion que me ha rondado por la cabeza desde hace varios dias y dio pie a esto.**_

_**Tercero; Actualizaciones: La siguiente historia que actualizaré será Llamado del Amo, pero será hasta finales de la semana que entra. ¿La razon? EXAMENES! D: No quiero reprobar ni Fisica, ni Calculo que son mis cocos, por eso me he ausentado incluso de Facebook para poder estudiar sin una distraccion que me ande llamando desde la portatil. No les miento, no tengo la contraseña, le pedi a mi querida hermana que la cambiara y no me la diera. Asi que estaré desaparecida un rato, pero igual avanzaré lo mas posible estos dias para poder tardar menos en subirles capitulo cuando acabe mi locura de examenes. **_

_**En fin, despues de toda la chachara, nos leemos pronto. Les pido un pequeño review para saber si les gustó o no. **_

_**Fins Aviat.**_

_**Klau :D**_


End file.
